Clue Feathers (TRAD)
by Lynrydsky
Summary: Une petite traduction de Cloudyjenn. Il y a quelque chose de vraiment détraqué avec les ailes de Castiel. Un petit Destiel rated M juste pour le langage.


**Titre:** Clue Feathers

 **Rating:** M pour le langage

 **Disclamer:** L'histoire originale est de cloudyjenn

 **Résumé:** Il y a quelque chose de vraiment détraqué avec les ailes de Castiel

Bonne lecture!

* * *

La première fois que c'est arrivé, ce n'était pas bien grave puisqu'ils étaient seuls dans une chambre de motel. Sam était sorti récupérer de quoi déjeuner et Dean était occupé à faire leurs valises, tout en parlant à Castiel.

« Je me disais qu'on devrait probablement remonter en direction du nord. Je veux dire, à part si on trouve quelque chose en chemin bien sûr. J'imagine que Bobby doit s'ennuyer sans nous, depuis la dernière fois qu'on l'a vu, y'a au moins un mois. » dit Dean tout en se penchant pour ramasser une paire de chaussettes rebelles.

« Est-ce que tu penses que... ». Une petite explosion coupa Dean au milieu de sa phrase. Sa vision se fit noire et il sentit sur sa langue quelque chose de sec et rêche.

« C'est quoi ce bordel ? » postillonna-t-il tout en recrachant peu importe ce qui était dans sa bouche dans sa main. C'était une plume, maintenant humide.

D'autres plumes étaient en train de tomber, tourbillonnant en cercle, et à son épicentre, se tenait Castiel, les yeux fixés au sol et ses joues pâles se colorant de rouge. Dans son dos, deux énormes ailes noires que Dean avait jusqu'alors seulement vu sous forme de vagues ombres. Cependant, il n'y avait plus rien d'immatériel maintenant à propos de ces plumes noires d'encre et brillantes qui frémissaient sur ses ailes, rendant Castiel, d'une façon ou d'une autre, à la fois plus petit et plus grand.

« Cas ? Est-ce que tu viens juste d'exploser ?

-Pardonne-moi Dean, répondit Cas avant de disparaître,

-Ok » dit Dean à la pièce vide. Pendant un moment il fixa les traînées flottant dans l'air. Puis il commença à ramasser les plumes sur le sol. Du temps que Sam revienne avec le déjeuner, Dean avait presque un bouquet de plumes serrait dans sa main.

« Cas t'a apporté des fleurs angéliques ?, demanda immédiatement Sam.

-Vas te faire » répondit Dean.

Il attendit que Sam soit occupé à sortir leurs pancakes avant de fourrer les plumes dans le fonds de son sac.

Cas revint alors qu'ils roulaient sur une autoroute vide et heureusement parce que la soudaine apparition fit faire à Dean une embardée sur la file d'à côté.

« Cas, grogna Dean, t'as un portable. Pourquoi tu l'utilises pas de temps en temps.

-Je l'ai fait, répondit Castiel avec son habituel penchement de tête confus, comment crois-tu que j'ai pu connaître votre position précise sur cette route ?

-Quoi ? »

Sam ricana « Il m'a envoyé un texto. »

« Tu sais textoter ? » demanda Dean, surpris, les yeux dans le rétroviseur.

« C'est pas vraiment compliqué, Dean » répondit Castiel d'un ton trop hautain pour quelqu'un qui avait perdu le contrôle de ses ailes un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

« Vas te faire » rétorqua Dean, parce qu'une fois encore ça lui semblait approprié.

Puis il y eut un bruit d'explosion, la sensation de plumes chaudes et rugueuses descendant le long de son col et il ne vit plus rien. Il enfonça le frein, grimaçant lorsque les roues crissèrent sur la chaussée. A côté de lui il entendit Sam s'étouffer et cracher et, pour une raison quelconque, Dean se sentit mal à l'aise que les plumes de Castiel soient dans la bouche de Sam.

« Cas ? » interpella Dean tout en essuyant les plumes de sa propre joue. La texture rugueuse envoya une cascade de frissons le long de son dos.

« Je... Je suis désolé » bégaya Cas. Ce qui inquiéta suffisamment Dean pour qu'il se retourne vers pour jeter un coup d'œil, mais le temps qu'il se tourne, Castiel était parti.

« Putain mais c'était quoi ça, !? » demanda Sam en retirant une petite plume de ses cheveux.

Dean la lui arracha des mains et la fourra dans sa poche.

« Le mec a les ailes a fleur de peau » grommela Dean avant de redémarrer la voiture.

Dean pouvait ignorer l'explosion des ailes deux fois. Mais après la quatrième fois, Dean commença à se poser des questions. Bon, pour dire la vérité, ça commençait à l'inquiéter. Si ce truc avec les ailes était le résultat d'une diminution des pouvoirs de Castiel, Dean avait peur qu'éventuellement Castile soit incapable de les garder à l'intérieur de son vaisseau. Ce qui rendrait leurs sorties en public sans doute difficiles. Et ça l'emmerdait vraiment parce qu'à chaque fois que les ailes faisaient leur apparition, Castiel balbutiait, devenait rouge et disparaissait.

Ils étaient chanceux que ce ne soit pas encore arrivé en public. La troisième fois arriva sur le parking d'un cinéma abandonné pendant que Dean racontait une histoire à propos d'une serveuse bisexuelle de Miami. La quatrième fois, en plein milieu d'un champ pendant que Dean était occupé à essuyer de la boue de son torse avec un tee-shirt massacré par un loup-garou qu'il venait juste de tuer. La cinquième fois réveilla Dean alors qu'il dormait profondément dans le salon de Bobby. La sixième fois dans leur chambre de motel lorsque Dean sortit de la douche. Quand la dernière explosion avait failli faire tomber la serviette de son corps nu, Dean décida de vraiment commencer à enquêter.

Demander à Castiel était hors de question. La moindre mention de ses ailes, de ses plumes ou le même le commentaire bizarre que Sam fit à propos des oiseaux sur les lignes hautes tension rendait Castiel agité et le faisait partir immédiatement . Dean essaya de montrer sa collection de plumes perdues grandissantes à Castiel afin de lui démontrer la gravité de la situation, mais Castiel explosa juste une septième fois avant de s'évaporer.

Bobby fit des recherches en rouspétant, mais il y avait très peu d'information sur la réelle existence des anges et encore moins sur les effets secondaires quelque peu flippant à la condition d'ange. Sam était tout aussi impuissant, mais catégorique sur le fait qu'il doivent faire quelque chose parce qu'il ne pouvait plus supporter de manger une plume supplémentaire.

Il n'y avait plus qu'une seule option. Dean détestait faire ça, ils avaient vu le gars quelques fois depuis le fiasco dans le monde de la télé et depuis il en était presque venu à ne plus vouloir que les Winchester soient des hôtes.

Alors Dean fit ce stupide sort d'invocation et attendit impatiemment que Gabriel montre sa sale gueule.

« Alors ça c'est inhabituel »dit Gabriel dans le dos de Dean. Son ton suffisant envoya des frissons déplaisant le long de son échine.

« Ouais ouais je t'ai appelé. J'ai besoin de ton aide bla...bla... espèce de connard arroguant bla... » répliqua Dean en se tournant pour faire face à l'archange.

« Tu ne demande pas d'aide très souvent n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Gabriel. Il fit un mouvement de la main sur le côté et s'assit sur une chaise géant dorée apparue de nulle part.

« Tu approcher de mon trône

-Vas te faire foutre, grogna Dean

-Ah donc tu n'as jamais fait le truc de demander de l'aide avant, répliqua Gabriel apparemment ravi, à plus.

-Attend » appela Dean, se détestant et détestant Gabriel de manière égale, mais ne voulant pas laisser cette seule chance d'aider Cas s'échapper.

« Qu'est-ce que j'entends ? » Gabriel mit sa main autour de son oreille et Dean eut vraiment envie de le frapper.

« Attend, s'il te plaît, grinça Dean, j'ai besoin de ton aide. C'est à propos de Cas. ». Une lueur de préoccupation éclaira ses étranges yeux à la couleur changeante pendant un instant. C'était parti quand Dean regarda de plus près mais Gabriel ne pouvait pas le tromper. Dean savait maintenant qu'il en avait quelque chose à faire de son frère. Le nœud qui enserrait sa poitrine se détendit.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

-Ce sont ses ailes. Ou ses plumes ou quelque chose comme ça. Je sais pas mec. Elles arrêtent pas de … de s'éjecter de son corps. » expliqua Dean inquiet. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Gabriel commence à rire.

« Eh ben il était temps »dit-il à travers un rire sincère. Dean plissa les yeux.

« Temps pour quoi ? »

Gabriel se leva de son siège, qui se dissipa jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste rien et plaça sa main sur l'épaule de Dean.

« Notre petit Castiel est finalement devenu un homme, dit-il

-Quoi ? » Demanda Dean et parce qu'il sentit que c'était nécessaire ajouta, « Quoi ? »

« Hey on est des anges. Ça prend un petit peu plus de temps pour nous que pour les humains d'arriver à la puberté, répondit Gabriel complètement hilare.

-Puberté ? Vous autre avez la puberté ?

-Bien sûr ! Seigneur, je me souviens quand Michaël a eut à traverser ça. Il suffisait du moindre petit brin de nuage qui passait contre ses grosses ailes argentées et il remplissait le Paradis avec un sacré paquet de plumes » raconta Gabriel, rigolant si fort qu'il dut essuyer des larmes qui s'échappaient de ses yeux.

Dean ne trouva pas ça aussi drôle que Gabriel.

« Est-ce que ça va aller pour lui ? Demanda Dean, on dirait qu'il déteste ça ou un truc dans le genre.

-Oh et quoi, t'as apprécié la puberté ? Interrogea Gabriel, Aller. Dis-moi , qu'est-ce qui c'est passé exactement toutes les fois où Castiel a explosé, huh ?

-Eh bien, c'était... » La voix de Dean s'éteignit au moment où les souvenirs le frappèrent. Alors qu'il se penchait en avant pour ramasser ses chaussettes. Alors qu'il disait à Cas d'aller se faire. Alors qu'il parlait d'une serveuse qu'il s'était faite. Alors qu'il essuyait de la boue de son torse nu. Alors qu'il se réveillait et que Cas le fixait. Alors qu'il marchait dans la chambre à poil si ce n'est cette piètre serviette. Et finalement, alors qu'il essayait d'attirer l'attention de Cas sur le problème en remuant sa main pleine de plumes en face de sa figure.

« Tu es en train de me dire que j'ai déclenché chez Cas des ailerections déplacées ?

-Mazel Tov Dean. Tu es le rêve érotique d'un ange » dit Gabriel. Puis il fit une nouvelle tape sur l'épaule de Dean et s'envola.

Dean sortit immédiatement son portable et appela Cas. Aussitôt que ce dernier répondit Dean grogna au téléphone « Ramène ton cul ici, tout de suite. »

Il y eut le bruit d'une explosion de plumes à l'autre bout de la ligne. Dean roula des yeux et ferma son téléphone. Castiel apparut, rougissant. Ses ailes étaient toujours dehors,ébouriffées et agitées dans son dos. Dean pointa du doigt le torse de Cas.

« Est-ce que tu allais un jour me dire que tu es un ange pré-ado ? »

Castiel se retourna, probablement avec l'intention de s'échapper une fois de plus mais Dean attrapa son bras.

« Oh non certainement pas mec » dit Dean en tenant Castiel fermement. Les ailes papillonnèrent, se débattirent et tout à coup Dean réalisa à quel point ce truc était absolument génial. Ces ailes étaient dehors et agitaient à cause de lui. A cause de lui, Dean Winchester, Castiel était incapable de se contrôler.

Putain de merde, c'était terriblement sexy.

« Qu'est-ce qui se pas si je fais ça ? » demanda Dean, sa voix étonnamment tremblante. Il atteignit les épaules de Castiel, regardant attentivement le visage de l'ange, enregistrant la façon dont ses yeux se dilatèrent, la façon dont ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent et dont sa tête tomba en arrière lorsque les doigts de Dean s'enfouirent dans les plumes noires d'encre. « Dean » gémit-il et c'était bon. Dean poussa Castiel contre le lit, souriant lorsque Castiel atterrit sur un moelleux tas des ses propres plumes. Il gémit encore lorsque Dean chevaucha ses cuisses, faisant quelques mouvements suggestifs.

« Ça va être la meilleure puberté de tous les temps. » dit Dean joyeusement.

Il y eut deux nouvelles explosions cette nuit-là mais Dean ne s'en préoccupa absolument pas.


End file.
